Hinata's Imaginations
by Abigail Skywalker
Summary: Ever thought about what on earth Hinata is thinking at certain points in her life? Well I have. Here's a few weird, funny, sad, emotional scenes / one-shots with Hinata and what she was thinking at different points in her life. Obviously I ship Hinata and Naruto. But I have also shipped at some points Naruto and Sakura... But oh well, the girls get what they want in the end.
1. To be Touched

**Well. This will be my first Naruto fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **This will be a collection of one-shots throughout Hinata's life and what she is thinking about during certain events. Well that's the idea behind it anyway.**

.

.

Hinata's Imaginations 1: To be touched

.

.

Her family wasn't the sort of family that interacted very much together. Her father the head of the Hyuga family never spoke to her unless it was to give her an order, or to inform his family of a particular piece of important information. If you had nothing brilliant or interesting to say to him he preferred you to remain silent. Nothing was worth more in his eyes than a strong, obedient, and silent shinobi that he could be proud of.

' _I am none of those things._ ' Hinata placed her weary and worn out hands into her lap. She felt exhausted and her fingers were getting blisters on top of the older blisters.

' _I'm such a disappointment to everyone. I'm a failure. I wish... sometimes I wish I had never been born._ ' The feeling of helplessness came upon her so strongly that she felt sick and almost faint.

' _I don't want to be a burden. I don't want to be a failure._ ' Diligently she stood back up again and pulled up her chakra, that abided everywhere within her, and pulled it into her hands. She activated her byakuagun and thrust her palm forward.

She carried on working at hitting the chakra points in the tree before her, until one side of the tree seemed to be dying.

"I'm sorry." She said placing her palm on its bark. "I can only properly practice on something living. So, I'm sorry. You'll be fine tomorrow." She sighed. It was time to go home, but something inside her was calling her to remain.

She couldn't help but carry on looking through the trees, through and beyond into the giant woods outside of the village. It was so vast so grand and beautiful. And although she thought it was one of the loveliest sights she had ever seen she couldn't do anything but look.

' _Silence_.' That was what she had been taught. ' _To be silent. To follow orders. To obey. To cherish the pride of her family.'_

She felt a little dizzy from all her chakra work and even a little sick. She sighed and shut her eyes. Loneliness came often to her when she was sitting down watching the setting sun, but it was better to be lonely and peaceful than to be surrounded by people that she was a burden too.

" **Boom! Crash!"**

There was a loud booming noise coming from the west side forest as if someone had just either knocked down a tree or had just been thrown through one. She sat up and listened intently. She had already used so much Charka already. She didn't think it wise to use anymore.

' _But what if it was an enemy.'_

She activated it again. ' _Come on one last time.'_

As soon as she had done she recognized the four, chakra signatures. ' _It's Naruto's group.'_ She shut off her Byakayagun, and put her hand over her chest. ' _No. It's happening again. My heart's beating to fast.'_ She looked around her and noticed a big tree just a little south of where she was standing. She ran to it as quickly as possible and hid behind it.

No sooner than she had done that that she heard them coming. Well it wasn't so much as them as it was him.

"Next time that happens!" Naruto stated in his normally loud and furious tone. "I want to be in the front. I want to be the one that…"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura said sounding absolutely tired and frustrated. "Why can't you just accept the fact that Sasuke was better than you when talking about the politics of the country? No one wants to talk to an arrogant kid like you that mouths' off at everyone."

"I'm not 'arogent'? Whatever it is! It's not me!"

"Arrogant means you have exceptional confidence in yourself and you think other people's opinions of you or whatever they say is often beneath you." Sasuke explained automatically.

"Huh!? Really. Cool! Yeah! I want to be arogent!"

"No Naruto. Arrogance isn't usually a trait that someone wants to possess. Tell him Kakashi!" Sakura insisted.

Kakashi mumbled something about wanting to finish his book and how Naruto and Sasuke were both arrogant.

Hinata opened her eyes once and looked around the tree to the main path. There he was. His bright blonde hair catching the rays of the setting sun, making his head look as if it were lit with living fire. Everytime she saw him it was like a punch in her chest. There was something about his sharp blue eyes, his voice, his hair, his hands, … just him, all of him, that terrified her, but at the same time thrilled her. She wanted to tell him how much she admired him, how much she valued his presence, both in the classroom when they were at the academy and outside of it whenever she happened to see him. But whenever she had gathered enough courage to speak to him, he would have run off to do something else.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. "Sneak Attack!" He jumped on her back.

' _He's really hugging her._ ' Hinata blushed at the close contact.

 _'It looks like he really likes Sakura.'_

"Get off!" Sakura hit him square in the jaw.

 _'If I was on his team instead... Would he do that to me? How can I ever….'_

As she was looking over Sasuke glanced in her direction and they both got caught in an accidental stare off, until Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered something to Kakashi. Sakura stopped at the same time as Sasuke and apparently heard what was being said.

She looked in the direction that Hinata was in and caught sight of her. "Hey! Hinata! Come join us! We're just on our way back to the village."

' _No! What am I going to do? I can't let him see me like this?'_ She looked at her hands. There were cuts and bruises appearing everywhere. She pulled her sleeves down further to hide her hands.

Sakura ran up to her, threw an arm across her shoulder and pulled her back onto the beaten track back into the village.

"You'll never be able to guess what we did today." She started saying cheerfully.

Hinata spent the next two minutes listening to Sakura recount a few of the things that she did, obviously none of the essential details of the mission because that was classified, but a few facts about what she had done and what Sasuke had done as well. It was fun to listen to her story telling, but Hinata couldn't help only hearing every second word. She just ended up nodding and agreeing to whatever Sakura said.

' _He's so close. He's standing right next to me._ '

A little further down the road. Hinata noticed that whenever Naruto seemed to shift sides of the pathway that Sakura would also switch sides with her on the pathway. _'It's like she doesn't want him to get close to her. 'It's like she's using me as a shield.'_ She sighed in shock and disbelief. ' _Please let me be a shield. Even if he fell into me I wouldn't mind.'_

"Alright!" Naruto ran ahead and turned around looking at them all lifting his hands into the air for attention, and yelled at the top of his voice. "I'm going to get a free meal from …"

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. ' _Is he going to ask me to give him something?'_

"You!" He pointed at Sasuke and since Hinata was directly behind him her heart suddenly thumped hard and her vision greyed temporarily.

"Don't talk nonsense, Loser." Sasuke growled threateningly.

' _He wasn't talking to me. Thank goodness. No. I wish he was.'_

Naruto grinned. "See that tree down there!" He pointed and grinned back at Sasuke.

Yeah." Sasuke affirmed.

"Last one to reach the top has to give away their free meal tokens to the winner!"

Sasuke grinned. "Are you sure? I'm going to win."

"Yeah!" Sakura clapped her hands. "Sasuke do your best!"

Sasuke just humfed and rolled his eyes. "Just do the count down." He muttered.

"Okay!" she said, she sounded so happy at just being spoken to that Hinata felt a wave of empathy go out to her. _'We are the same. She likes Sasuke the same way I like Naruto. Except for the fact that Sasuke knows she likes him. ... Is that how Naruto will treat me if I tell him what I think of him... Will he hate me?'_

Hinata looked at her hands and her vision greyed again and then cleared. ' _No stay awake. Stay strong. I'm no fool. He won't ever like me. and I can't focus on him...'_

"Last one to the top of that tree has to give up his free meal tokens to the winner!" Sakura yelled affirming the rules. "Three, two, one, GO!"

They both raced off like kuini knives flung into action. Naruto had a good and powerful start, but somehow Sasuke's speed endured longer and his transition from ground to running up the tree appeared easy. And he reached the top first.

Sakura cheered. "Yeah! Sasuke! I knew you would do it!"

Sasuke jumped back down again and whipped his hair out of his eyes. "Come on Loser. Pay up." He held out his hand and Naruto jumped back down again as well. He looked absolutely sulky and crushed by the mere idea that Sasuke could have beaten him at such a simple and fun game.

"Here you go." He regretfully handed the tokens over.

"Thanks for the free meal." Sasuke walked away and Sakura ran over to him. Leaving Hinata forgotten behind. Hinata watched both Sakura and Sasuke go down the road further and then Kakashi follow after them.

' _What am I going to do? Naruto is alone with me? Do I say something to him? Should I talk to him about a few things… What can I talk to him about?'_

"Um Naruto." His head turned around to face her and his sharp blue eyes seemed to pierce her soul. "I … I have a free … free meal token. If you want it…. I don't tend to eat out much … be … because I have a curfew, but …" Her left hand was fumbling in her pocket as she tried to find what she was looking for. _'Come on token. Where are you'_ She finally found it and pulled it out. "Her…. here you go." She bowed her head down out of sight from those blue eyes.

Her nervousness could have been felt by anyone nearby, if there had been anyone else, but apparently not by the one young man that was the cause of all her pain and inner turmoil and affecting her so much.

He grinned. "Wow! Thanks!" He touched her hand and she winced. It was as if a fire had run up her arm from where he had touched her. He hadn't seemed to notice. "Thanks that really cool of you!… um … what's your name again? I forgot."

' _Hello I'm Hinata. I'm Hinata Hyuga, I'm pleased to meet you. Hinata, I've been … I've been … here all this time.'_

"I .. I… I'm Hin…nata Hyuga."

"Oh right! I remember now!" He grinned and laughed. "So stupid to forget."

"Don't … don't worry about it. You can forget if you want to." She felt suddenly as if she wanted the ground to swallow her up. ' _Why do I have to be so unmemorable He doesn't even see me. I'm utterly forgetful. I might as well be invisible.'_

"I'll always remember your name now!" He grinned at her and she thought she felt her already straining heart stop in mid pump.

 _'Always remember?...No...He can't.'_

"No. Don't worry about me." She bowed her head again and stepped away from him.

"Hey!" Naruto grabbed her hand. "Did you want to have dinner with me at this…."

Before he could finish his sentence she fell face first to the ground. "Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"What is it now Naruto?" He came back around the corner with a disappointed looking Sakura. "What did you just do?" He looked worried at the fainted Hinata.

"I didn't do anything she just fell over."

Sakura ran up to Naruto and knocked him out of the way. She put her fingers on the pale girl's head. "I think she's got a fever. She's been over-working herself." She instinctively lifted Hinata's hands and was surprised when she saw the bruises and the dried lines of blood.

"Woah!..." Naruto sounded impressed almost. "What the hell has she been doing? Punching Keba's face? HAhaha!"

"Shut up idiot! Give her space!" Sakura said punching him out of the way again.

Kakashi didn't look all that troubled at a second glance at her. "She'll be alright."

"But Kakashi don't you think we should take her to the hospital for them to have a look over her?"

"Hummm."

"What? You want us to go to the hospital?" Naruto looked suddenly flustered and frustrated. "It wasn't my fault. Why should I take her? It's time for food. Just wake her up and feed her something. That's all she needs. Here, If I just take her to the …"

"You moron!" Sakura glared at him again. "What if it's serious? You can't just…" She sighed. "You just go!" She said firmly. "I'm going to take her."

"So… Sakura when you've finished… do you want to …?"

"No. I'm not interested." She lifted Hinata onto her back and started her way back to the village.

"I can carry her for you if you want." Naruto offered, suddenly feeling bad that Sakura had decided to pick up the burden.

"What so you can drop her on her head again? No!" She rolled her eyes and walked past him.

Kakashi smiled, shaking his head at the strange interactions before him. ' _And I thought I had problems._ ' He yawned and got out his favorite book again.

.

.

 _He was hungry. He had just come back from a long week away._

" _Oi! You. What's your name?!"_

 _I looked around me. 'Was he talking to me?' "I… I'm Hinata…"_

 _He sighed. "I don't really care. Bring me some food. Now! I'm hungry!"_

 _I ran as fast as I could….._

" _You spilled it."_

" _I'm so sorry." I bent down to pick it back up._

 _He grabbed my hand and flipped me over so that I was lying on my back on the floor. I could feel the food getting into my hair. Then suddenly he was sitting on top of me._

" _You seem hungry too." He said looking down at me._

" _I'm not. No not at all." At that point my stomach rumbled._

" _I don't believe you." He grabbed some of the food that was on the floor picked it up and put it into my mouth._

.

.

She suddenly woke up and to her relief no one was around, but then again, no one was around. _'Did no one care if I just vanished from this world?_ '

She blushed then remembering the dream that she just had. ' _What one earth? How embarrassing.'_

She looked out of her window. _'I'm in the hospital… oh no. I must have been a big burden on Naruto. What if he brought me back here?...'_ Her cheeks warmed up again and she sat down at the end of her bed.

Out the window she saw a couple and their child running to the play park. The young girl tripped over and her father ran to pick her up, dusting her off quickly and smiling at her, making her forget any of the pain that she might have been feeling.

If only she could be touched, just like that father had touched his own daughter. It was not the hand of a controlling man who was afraid of his daughter making a fool out of him, it was the hand of a kind heart who was proud of the daughter that stood before him.

She felt tears start to glisten in her eyes, but quickly blinked them away. 'No. I can't feel weakness. I can't disgrace my family.'

"Lady Hinata!" The door was pushed open and a few of her family's servants came in. "We were informed of your accident. Are you alright? Nothing to troublesome has occurred, has it?"

"I'm alright." Hinata nodded. "I'm sorry to have caused you to worry."

"Your father is concerned. He commands that you come back right away."

She felt as if her stomach had become a stone. ' _This is terrible. I'm so sorry father.'_

 _._

 _._

 **End of Chapter 1.**

 **Remember if you like it! Review it!**

 **:D**


	2. To Be Kissed

**Naruto does not belong to me. As this is fanfiction.**

 **This will be a collection of one-shots throughout Hinata's life and what she is thinking about during certain events.**

.

.

Hinata's Imaginations 2: To be kissed

.

.

She had seen a few people do it quite a few times in the street when greeting their loved ones or when saying goodbye, but she was a little worried as to … well she had never even been kissed before by her father or mother she had kissed her sister's forehead a little, when she was still very tiny, but she didn't know how to kiss someone in that … special way.

Hinata sighed and leaned back against the tree. In her father's garden. She was fourteen years old now and Naruto had just left the village with the toad mage. When she had first heard the news from Sakura she had been really sad, but at the same time she liked the idea that he was safer in the hands of a great leaf shinobi, rather than here in the village having all sorts of attempts on his life. ' _At least this way he'll be able to focus on his training which is what he has wanted all this time.'_

She had thought with him gone for what seemed like a lifetime she might stop having those strange dreams of him, but he continued to plague her there as well. She sometimes felt like she needed to cleanse herself from head to toe in icy water, after dreaming about another real person saying sweet things to her in a way that she was sure he wouldn't in real life.

' _He would never say those things to me.'_

She put her head in her hands and sank down the side of the tree. Her father was right she was a burden to the people around her. She closed her eyes and before she knew what her own mind was going to play her, she imagined Naruto just a few meters away. He had his back to her and he was aiming at the different targets she her sister and cousin all aimed at in target practice. He was hitting them perfectly with his shuriken and butterfly knives, and as the wind blew in her direction she could almost here the faint sound of metal thudding into the targets. He then turned and started punching another post repeatedly. She could imagine the thud of the echo in all his hits ricocheting around the valley as if it were really happening.

She tilted her head up so that the sun would shine onto her eyelids and warm them. She could picture his amazing sunny blood hair glistening in the sun's raze.

"Naruto kun." She said aloud to herself and tried to imagine what he might look like in two or three years time. She shook her head again and moved to pick up her kunai knives. On one of the blades however, she slit her finger and she instantly put it in her mouth to get rid of the blood.

…...

 _Grabbing my hand he pulled me forward and looked at my fresh wound. My heart, beat faster as he turned my hand over and watched as the blood ran down it. He grabbed a container of water, (that seemed to appear suddenly beside him very conveniently as things in dreams do), and poured it out onto my hand. He then dried it with his jacket and found a long thin piece of cloth in his pocket to wrap it up with._

 _After he had finished he stood up and pulled me up as well. "You're really clumsy you know." And, for some strange reason Naruto slapped my behind and I gave a yelp of surprise. Upon hearing me yell however Naruto put a finger to my lips and shushed me into a suspicious silence._

" _What is it Naruto?" I asked._

" _You don't want your sister, and father to hear do you?" Naruto grinned down at me._

 _Although we both had baggy clothes on I couldn't help but feel very turned on by his shape and fully formed body. Maybe he hadn't grown fully yet, but to me he was all I needed. I pulled him into a hug. He had such a comforting feel. So strong, so warm,… and so…'_

"Hey! Big sis!" A young girl came running around the corner. "Have you heard that...!"

"Don't shout." Hinata said as quietly as she could, while trying to cover up her shock at the sudden surprise, and how fast her blood was now pumping.

Her sister raised an eyebrow. "What were you thinking about just now?"

"Nothing at all." Hinata added too quickly.

Her sister's purply-blue eyes bored through her and demanded answers from her subconscious. "I've heard that you like that Naruto boy that left the village. The one that's a teemate of Sakura's and the last survivor of that weird Uchiha clan, oh what's he name…"

"It's Sasuke." Hinata admitted.

"Yeah." Hinabi sauntered up to her slouching older sister and sat next to her cross-legged. "So… what's your plan? Are you going to get married to him when you grow up?"

"Hinabi!.." Hinata tried to sound aggressive but failed miserably, as her voice trailed off into a dull mumble. "I… I … I just couldn't… He … he … wouldn't' not for … me."

"Huh?!" Hinabi put her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about? Stop mumbling. How can you expect him to hear any confession of your if you're only ever mumbling everything."

"Hinabi, please stop." Hinata stood up, looking down at her sister with a quiet and pleading look in her eyes.

Hinabi didn't take the hint. "I'm just saying you need to consider your options. If you don't get married you know that Dad will just arrange a marriage for you." She giggled a bit under her breath.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I think it's really funny how our father was planning on marrying you to Sasuke Uchiha in order to make the bloodline stronger." She giggled again. "But there is no way he will want to do that now. Not with him running away from the village and teaming up with the Ninja that killed the third Hokaga." She grinned back at here sister with what Hinata thought was her devilish smile, that she had not inherited. "You could always suggest it to him Hinny."

"Don't be so foolish." Hinata pushed her little sister away. "Stop talking about this."

"But it's what you were thinking about isn't it?"

She couldn't answer that so she fled out of the courtyard as smoothly and as swiftly as she could without looking like she was in a panic. She ran down quite a few corridors and sat in her bedroom on her bed.

All she wanted was Naruto to watch her as he had during the chunin Exams. It might have been one of the worst days of her life, but have the feeling of his eyes on her back, to hear his cheering her on to win. Was so much. She'd die happy if he could just kiss her once.

Just once, and then maybe she would be satisfied. Maybe then she would stop dreaming about him.

' _How would he kiss me?_ ' That was one question that she felt divided by. Unfortunately, her jutsu had enable her to see many things that she would have preferred to have never known for many years, but as they say curiosity kills. And in this case wanting to find more information about Naruto left her feeling conflicted and upset.

He was a pervert. He spied on the girls in the bathhouses, and he had seen lots of naked women before. On the one occasion that she had felt brave enough to visit his house, and had entered into his apartment in search of him she had been shocked by his dismal display of utter messiness. But the worst of all she noticed just how many pictures of perfect, naked women were in his house. They weren't of girls his own age, like the ones that he had mimicked in the village with his sexy jutsu, but they of grown women that were heavy-chested with beautiful smiles, and carefree hair and provocative expressions.

Hinata instantly felt intimidated and rushed out, but not before noticing that Naruto had been asleep all that time on his bed buried under food packets, photographs, scrolls, and tools. She had felt so embarrassed, ' _What would have happened if Naruto had woken up with her in his room. What would he think of me?'_

' _Well… he obviously spies on other women in that way… so what's so wrong with spying on him the same way? I could start drawing pictures of … '_

' _No. I can't think of him that way._ ' She breathed out, trying to beat back her racing heart. ' _That's wrong.'_ Then another little voice came into mind. ' _ **Why not? He obviously does.'**_

She tried not to let her mind dwell on it but she kept on thinking back to that time when he was on the bed asleep. What would he have done if she had tried kissing him awake?'

Would he have been angry or would have been pleasantly surprised. He had looked so peaceful when he was asleep. So calm, so untouched and untainted. But no. She had heard his discussions with Sakura on more than one occasion. He had a very strong, and opinionated mind, one that loved to focus on the crude and rude. And she knew that she both loved and felt driven away by it.

' _He is just so much.'_

 _._

 _._

 **It's hard for Hinata. She has had this crush on a guy for so long and he just hasn't shown any interest whatsoever.**


End file.
